


Professionalism

by Birdfluff



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: It's not that Sniper didn't want a relationship, he knew how to handle one, he just didn't know how his partner would handle that one day, he'd have to kill them.





	

That BLU Scout was odd. He always seemed to be in his crosshairs, with his dog tags jingling at his neck. He was fast. He could at times out run his shot. Give him a wink when he missed him by an inch.

The RED Sniper didn't know what to do with the kid. The first time he came by on his turf was surprising that he killed the boy the first three times... then he came back again, like a psychopath, his weapons on his belt and bat in his bag. He put his hands up when the RED Sniper pulled out his kukri again.

“Is it clear that I'm not coming over here just to kill ya, yet?” He barked, eyebrows furrowed.

The rifleman growled, standing up to his full height. “What makes you think I won't?”

“Do I look like I'm begging for you to spare me?”

Sniper studied his person again. BLU clothes muddied, the hem of his shirt was torn in some places, the rim of his cap had a hole in it. Freckles spread all throughout his face, down to his neck and collarbone, as well as his arms. He had never noticed so many freckles on his person before. Why he even noticed that was out of the question. “Do you like me killing you?”

His mouth twisted, “That's a little fucked up when you put it like that.”

“So that's a no?”

“Yeah.”

He made sure the distance between them was enough in case the little bugger wanted to make a run for it. He'd let the kid live, just this one time. “Then why are you here?”

The boy merely shrugged, “Wanted to see you.”

The Aussie blinked, brows knitted, “You... wanted to see me?”

“That a crime?”

“We're on opposite teams, mongrel.”

“Was just curious.”

“About what?”

“Who the hell was so eager about shooting me?” He said this with a cunning smirk as if he thought it was an attempt at flirting. Sniper scoffed.

“Ever heard of a sniper, kid? I shoot to--”

His arms finally dropped down to make exaggerated gestures, “Yeah, yeah, shoot to kill. You're a professional. Be polite. Be efficient. Blah, blahblahblah. I get that enough from my Sniper.”

His mouth twitched as he stepped forward, “And you're just as annoying as my Scout.”

“I'm just saying that I've felt your lil lazer on my ass on more than one occasion. You don't think I've noticed when you started to hunt me down, especially when your team wins?”

“You're delusional.”

“Am I--?” He abruptly stopped at the knife's tip under his chin.

“You are. Now get out.”

The sniper's low growl set something boiling down below his stomach. It sent a chill up his spine. He gulped. The BLU Scout smiled sheepishly before backing out of the huntsman's nest.

The marksman let out a sigh and returned to his position. What the hell was that kid thinking? He was just as unprofessional as everyone else here. He really shouldn't be that surprised... but it was odd for the kid to take that much of an interest in him to make up scenarios that the Aussie returned these feelings. Soon enough, he found the boy on his crosshairs. Concentrated, plastered grin on his face, jumping around like a kangaroo. What an idiot.

The rifleman didn't miss his shot this time.

~~~

They lost the final game that day. The RED Sniper quickly scampered out of a direct hit's rocket and hid away behind a crate. Goddammit, this was always embarrassing for his standards, having to run away and hide when his team lost. Only rarely did things work out and he stayed alive. When he heard footsteps creeping towards him that he knew this was not one of those times.

Slowly, he looked up to meet the eyes of that BLU Scout. He watched the kid look behind him to make sure of any unwanted companion before winking at him and turning back the way he came.

Sniper sat there in confusion as he listened for anything else. Another minute passed. Nothing. The Voice came into his ears for everyone still alive to return to base.

Why the bloody hell did that moron do that for him?

It shouldn't, but it haunted him for the rest of the day.

~~~

Was it even worth asking him? He wondered if that would just fuel the brat's ego. 

He ended up trying to ignore him, which the boy seemed to pick up quickly. Now whenever the BLU Scout came by, he sat down nearby and kept quiet. He didn't know the kid knew the definition of the word quiet. He didn't try to stir up conversation. 

This was... overwhelming. 

Slowly, he glanced over at the boy, who fiddled with anything on his person, shirt, bat, dog tags, hat. The brat met his gaze and offered him a smile, only briefly, then he would resume to his fidgeting.

He never did attack him either. Not like Sniper would let him try.

It was strangely endearing.

And then when the kid was done, he wouldn't say he was leaving. He would just... leave.

Sniper shouldn't think much of it. He really shouldn't. It was pointless. There was nothing to gain from it.

The marksman stopped trying to find him on the battlefield. He only shot whenever the kid was in his crosshairs, even though he would miss. Just barely.

~~~

The RED Sniper's drawn out sigh caught the BLU Scout's attention. The batter watched as he set his rifle beside him then proceed to stretch out his aching back. His shirt arched up slightly, showing a little paunch that was freckled with hair.  
… He shouldn't stare. The Aussie could get the wrong idea... not that the thoughts running through the runner's head were any less unsavory. His heart skipped at the pained groan. Carefully, the kid jumped off his seat on a crate and took one step closer to the Aussie.

“Hey, I can massage that for you if you want.”

He didn't like how that sounded. His tone was too sincere. The marksman eyed him through narrowed slits. He gave a mirthless chuckle, “What makes ya think I want ya even that close to me back?”

The runner merely shrugged off his messenger bag and laid his guns on the floor. He smiled slightly at the Aussie's perplexed countenance, “How's that?”

Slowly, he shook his head before wiping the sweat from his face with his hand, “... I don't get ya, kid... But fine.”

Grinning, the brat settled himself down behind the rifleman and dug his fingers into his shoulders. He hated that grin. It always owned a certain amount of smugness to it.

The kid had skilled hands alright. He seemed to know what he was doing. It was enough to nearly provoke a moan out of him, however he swallowed that down, quickly. He was not going to show weakness to the enemy. Having the boy give him a massage was enough weakness as is...

The boy was strangely persuasive and the rifleman wasn't sure if he liked that. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked what his hands were doing either. “Lower.”

The Scout obeyed and moved his hands down his spine. This felt really nice... He couldn't quite suppress his groan.

“You like that?” Fuck that snarky attitude...

He replied with nothing. Finally, after another minute, he rolled his shoulder, “That's enough.”

“You sure? You're still stiff.”

“Comes with the job. Something you shouldn't be concerned about. Now get away from me.”

“Whatever.” He did as he was told and returned back over to where his bag lay.

“Why did you do that?” Sniper finally blurted out.

Scout stopped, hesitantly turning around to face him, “... Do what?”

“Not kill me.”

The batter laughed, “Now you bring that up? After what, a week?”

“Answer the question, yobbo.”

“I didn't want to.”

“Didn't want to?”

“Yeah, I mean, you said you were a professional. I'd think killing you all unguarded like that was kind of... off.”

“Off?”

“Yeah, didn't feel right.”

“Is that right?”

“What?”

“Is that really what you think?”

He rubbed his neck, “I mean... yeah.”

“I've just seen ya beat all of the blood out of all my teammates with no remorse.”

“Well, I mean, it's... it's different.”

Oh, here we go. “How is it different?”

“I don't know. It just is.” He huffed in exaggeration, “I'm better at showing it than talking, I guess. Some of the stuff I say don't come out how I wanted it to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I... do you want me to show you?”

Sniper waded this situation. What the hell could he do? This was more test of weakness, he was sure of it. Of course, his curiosity got the best of him, “... Alright.”

“Need you to stand up.”

Slowly with uncertainty, he obeyed, after surveying his surrounding.

He carefully watched the batter as he approached him. The knife was at his feet. It'll be easy to get after thrusting his shoulder into the batter's stomach to set him off balance. 

He was dreadfully close to his person. The marksman eyed at the floor, readying himself to swoop down. Scout beat him to the punch by grabbing and pulling him close into an embrace. 

Did... Did the kid just wanted to hug him? This kid was getting stranger and... that was his tongue and teeth on his earlobe. His body refused to move until the boy's mouth met his neck as his hands traveled up the marksman's shirt, stroking his sides. It actually sent a shiver down his spine.

His eyes snapped open, and he proceeded to elbow the kid off of him and he fell onto the floor with a crack. He laid there, stunned long enough for the marksman to compose himself and grab the knife.

“The fuck was that for?!” Scout yelled, propping himself up with his elbow.

The marksman wiped the saliva off his neck, “The bloody hell was this for?”

“I... You wanted me to show you!”

Sniper shook his head at the fuming Scout. “I didn't think you'd do that.”

“Well, I did! And you liked it, I know you did!”

“You really think that means something, mongrel?”

The batter's eyes grew at the sight of the glinting knife advancing towards him as he crawled backward.

“I'm afraid you've got this all wrong, kid. I ain't gonna feel guilty about killing you.”

The BLU Scout's hand found his pistol when he stopped. Frantically, he grabbed it and pointed at the rifleman, who then halted, “I'll shoot.”

He didn't miss a beat, “Will you? After that display?”

The boy's face twisted, biting his lower lip.

When the marksman stepped towards him again, the scout only straightened his hold. Shameful.

He used his knife to knock his hand and the gun soon met the floor with a clatter.

Just so the kid wouldn't try to run, he straddled him down and positioned the kukri at his neck. “This is war. I ain't putting that aside just to make love with you. But now you're just being pathetic.”

“I ain't pathetic, man!”

“Then what are you doing? Crawling on the floor, you've got tears in your eyes. You're pissed off at me for not giving you what you want. You can't even shoot me. Bloody hell, I'm not even sure what you want. A relationship? You ain't going to get one from me, kid.”

He avoided eye contact and whimpered at the knife pressing slightly further against his throat. What a child.

“If I had to take another guess of what you want then... I'm not sure if you'll like it. But think of it as payment of what you did to me earlier.”

He set his kukri down just within arms' reach and without hesitation licked at the bleeding scratch he made. Audibly, the runner's breathing halted at the touch. He squirmed under the marksman's agile lips, vainly repressing any noises from his throat by biting his lip. He might as well get his own taste of medicine. The rifleman stuffed his hands up his shirt, feeling down his back that felt like goose flesh. Immediately, the boy stopped squirming at the slow rhythmic flow of his hands stroking at his sides and lips caressing and nibbling at his skin.

To hear him moan at his touch was something the rifleman found himself reveling in that he pressed further into his skin just to hear it again. There were muscles on the kid too, something that surprised him as he caressed his skin. Small and still forming but they were muscles nonetheless, especially on his trembling stomach. The rifleman eventually let the boy pull him down onto him, grabbing hold of the back of his vest and legs entangling around the marksman's. Kissing his jaw, with a hand on his cheek.

Finally, his mind snapped back into place as Sniper realized that it wasn't spite anymore. He was kissing the enemy Scout's jawline rather passionately and the boy had his limbs around him. His eyes popped open and he quickly grabbed his knife and plunged it into the boy's chest. He breathed heavily, shakily, “That's enough.”

That was too close. Way too close.

That BLU Scout didn't come back to see him the rest of the day.

~~~

A job's a job. He can't fit a relationship into that. Especially when he has to kill the fucker. Sure, he was good with emotions. Saying one thing while thinking another. That's why he was good at his job. That's why a relationship like that would not work out with him. The boy was a decade younger than him, full a vigor, immature and brash. He walked with swagger, acting like he owns the place when he's actually a puppy looking for attention. The complete opposite of himself... but the boy showed him that he could be flexible. He can be quiet. He can just listen.

The thoughts buzzed through his head enough that he exited his camper and took a walk. Medic kept saying he should to stretch his legs, he might as well do it for once.

One thing he liked about the desert, there were no streetlights. The stars were out and glittering. A beautiful distraction. He recalled the constellations, tracing them out with his eyes. Cepheus, Ursa minor, oh, Draco looked exactly like the freckles on Scout's arm-- he stopped walking and sheepishly laughed.

“Oh, damn... More hopeless than I thought I was.”

This urged his mind to remind of his that kiss. His skin was soft, he remembered the tension on his stomach from forming muscles. He got completely lost in kissing the brat, didn't he? The back of his mind urged him to feel guilty about killing him, but that thought was quickly demolished. He had to kill him. Part of the job. Drifting back to the kiss, it did feel wonderful just to hear those noises, he won't deny that. And how his body moved un-- he quickly pulled himself out of the gutter before getting to a place he probably shouldn't go.

He kept strolling, his eyes honed on the sky. Mind fixated on just the stars.

“YOU! You fucker!”

Sniper nearly jumped out of his skin at the shrill yell. He stumbled back as he saw a seething Boston boy bolting towards him. Now that he was not looking at the sky, he noticed that the BLU base was in sight. Fuck, how far did he walk?

He let the kid grab him and shake him by the arms, “The hell are you doing here?! Why are you here?!”

He was shirtless and wreaked of sweat. He must have been running for a while. Sniper didn't doubt it was because of himself. “Calm down. Just stargazing.”

The batter's eyes darted from the sky to the marksman, “Wha... What's so great about stargazing that you end up over here?”

For once, he decided to be honest, even if it was going to bite him in the ass, “... Was trying keep my mind off you for one thing, wasn't working.”

His lips twitched, the grip on his forearms tightening. “Don't... Don't you DARE give me that!”

“Give you what?”

“I know that you're a heartless asshole! You fucking led me on!”

“Now hang on, you little ankle biter.”

“No! No, I don't want to hear you talk. You're listening to me now!” Sniper let him ramble on for a good two minutes until the boy finally realized he was smiling, “The fuck you smiling for?”

“Nothing.”

The batter took a moment, “... Nooo nonono, I ain't falling for this again.”

“Honestly, I'm amazed you fell for me in the first place. Been told I'm the most unlikable fella to ever get a mate.”

Scout huffed, “You're telling me.”

“Yeah, kind of odd that I somehow fell for you too, ain't it?”

The boy nearly got whiplash from looking back up at him. “Dude, if you're lying to me right now, I swear I'll--”

“What can I do then to prove I'm not?”

“... Kiss me.”

His lips landed on his neck once more caressing his sides, relaying what he did before. He felt the boy become a puddle in his hands that he practically had to hold the giggling brat up. Sniper found himself joining him. He finished with a peck on the batter's cheek.

“How's that?”

Dazed, Scout squirmed in his arms with a smile plastered on his face. He gawked at him, before cupping his face and kissing his lips. It was wonderful to feel his soft lips again. The batter pressed up against him, embracing him firmly. He seemed to be satisfied.

Good. This was somewhat good.

“You give good massages, by the way.”

“Oh, I know.”

Sniper was thankful for the shroud of darkness to cover his red face. He was more grateful that the boy caught onto the cue to change the conversation.

“So, what's so interesting about stars again?” 

“Always been interested in stars... but now they remind me of you.”

Scout looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“I mean your freckles.”

He blinked a few time then cocked his head, “... Di-did you honestly say my freckles or was that just...?”

“No, I meant that. I guess I've been fixated by them. You see what I mean? That one right there, Pisces is exactly like this one right here on your face,” He lightly traced the constellation on his nose.

Confused, the batter touched his nose. “You gotta be making this up.”

“'M not. There's one on your neck here. That's Ursa Minor.” He traced, sending a chill up the runner's spine. Sniper repressed a laugh at that and merely continued onto his left arm, tracing, “Cygnus. And I was just thinking about this one. Draco. Right here by your hand.”

Scout scoffed, flustered, “... You're a dork.”

“We all have hobbies, mate. You've got your baseball.”

“Yeah, guess so, but that ain't all.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Rocks, man.” He grinned smugly. Bugger must think he knows everything about the subject.

“Rocks?”

“Yeah, you know like--”

“Like stars?”

“Y-” His ecstatic expression dropped, “Fuck you.”

Sniper laughed at that. He had never laughed so hard in a long time.

~~~

“But you understand, don't you?” The rifleman asked rather solemnly.

"Yeah, I do... Don't know why anyone would want me dead but uh... Guess it's inevitable for us mercs, huh?"

"No doubt."

"I don't want to think about that though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I... So what? If you're going to kill me then fine. I ain't stingy! I'd be glad I got to spend time with you, you know?"

This answer was what Sniper was expecting the least. The kid was more mature than he originally thought.

“Though, would have been nice if you told me earlier. You know, when you were kissing me like that. I could have played along. It still hurts.”

“I'm sorry.” Sniper pecked his head, “You know I couldn't do that either.”

“It's stupid.”

“You can kiss me anywhere but in public, mate. I'm a professional, can't chance anything like that.”

"No, I get it. I do." Scout's body slacked, “But you've got no idea how _good_ that felt though, goddamn.”

“Oh, I got quite a few ideas,” he bit back with a sneer.

“... Shut up.”

“Could always continue it somewhere private... What do you think about that?”

“Don... Don't you dare tempt me, man.”

“Or what?”

“Or I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week.” He said this with a puffed out chest. God, he was getting more adorable by the second.

Sniper stepped into his space, “That a challenge, mate?”

That same smug grin returned, “Oh, you bet it is.”

He was starting to love that grin.

~~~

He inhaled the scent of his coffee before taking a swig as his eyes traveled up at the blanketed lump on his bed. He cracked a smile as the night flooded back to him. The kid was just as inexperienced as he thought. Although, he didn't mind. The night was nice either way. 

It was getting twenty minutes closer to breakfast. Both of the bases would be filled with noise soon. He hoped the boy knew how to sneak back in.

“Scoutie, you need to get up.” Sniper propped himself down on his bed and he rubbed the batter's back.

A muffled no was his answer.

“Scoutieee. We both got work, you know. You need ta head back to base.”

“Fuck work.” The boy grabbed his hand, pulling him down, “Love me.”

Sniper scoffed, “Was doing that all night if I remember correctly.”

“More.”

“I don't think I can kiss you all over again. 'M tired.”

“More.” He poked the freckles on his arm.

Rolling his eyes, he caved in. How could he say no to that? He started from his hand, traveled up his arm, shoulder, neck and promptly kissed him deeply on his lips. Scout tried to sneak his hand around his neck to pull him back into the bed, but the marksman knew better and snatched his wrist. “I don't think so.”

“Hmph. Fine. Asshole.”

The Aussie released his hand and headed back down the ladder, “I hope you know what you're getting into, love.”

“I think I got a good idea.” He finally sat up, “I can handle it like I handled you.”

Scout smiled at the blush creeping on his cheeks. The rifleman glowered at him, “... Get out me van.”

He cocked a brow, “Nude?”

“Put on your clothes and get out me van.”

Reluctantly, he got out of the bed and gathered yesterday's attire from the floor, “You're just gonna kick me out like that? You don't want to see more of this?”

He rolled his eyes, “Your guilt tripping ain't working on me.”

“Fuck you, man.”

“Yeah, fuck you, too.” He replied, somewhat distracted.

Now it was Sniper's turn to smirk at his blush, however Scout returned it, “You enjoyin' this?”

“Might be. Like it better the other way round though.”

“You're making it hard to leave... and keep my clothes on.”

The Aussie snorted, “Just get your shirt on and get outta here.”

“I don't get a goodbye kiss?”

“I think we both know what'll happen if I do.”

“Aaw. Guess so.”

He lingered by the door, fumbling his dog tags.

Sniper sighed, ignoring the pang in his heart, “... Scout, c'mon, love. Go o--.”

“Thank you," He blurted out, blushing, "f-for uh, you know... and just talking to me. My team doesn't take me as seriously as you do.”

… Oh.

“Don't need to thank me for that... I should be thanking you for giving me a chance... and for being understanding.”

“Heh, yeah, but uh, yeah I should... should go.”

“Right.”

“Going.”

“You're not moving.”

Pouting, he opened the door, “Are we doing this again soon?”

“Not tonight if that's what you're implying but yes, soon.”

“Can I still come see you? In your nest, I mean.”

“Be better if you didn't.”

“Professional shit?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll still wink at you though.”

“I'll keep an eye out for you.”

“Good luck headshotting me, shithead.” He finally got out the door.

Sniper let himself lean against the door frame, “Don't believe in luck.”

“What all do you believe in then?”

“That you'll be in my arms again soon.”

“... Fuck, that was smooth.”

“Was it?”

“Yeah, man. Glad you still got it, old man.”

“Get your ass out of here, yobbo.”

Scout gave him a final wink and sprinted. Sniper only watched his BLU shirt wave in the wind for a moment before returning to his camper to finish his coffee.


End file.
